Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 8: The Ghost of The Titanic
The Host soon started to raise it's halo. “Mr Capricorn.” Andrew shouted, the Host, Jack, and Max looked toward Andrew, who was in a forklift. “Remember me?” “Yeah.” “Well, I resign.” Andrew said, before ramming his forklift at full speed into Max, the latter being at full speed as well so they were at a stale mate. Then the Host used it's halo to cut Andrew's brake line. “It's cut the brake line Andrew.” Jack said with concern, Andrew looked at Jack with sorrow covering his face. Just as Jack realised what he was going to do, Andrew lifted Max off the ground. With the forklift moving, it broke the guard rail on the edge, sending both Andrew and Max falling toward the engine. Only then did Jack get off the Host's grip and went to the edge, finding nothing but the reactor engine. As Jack got up to his feet, he was in confusion. That is until he saw an item with a note on it. Picking it up, it read: “Dear Jack If your reading this, then I'm most likely missing or dead. I've given you a special 'souvenir' that I found a long time ago, I have no idea where it leads to but I do know that it WILL be important for you guys in the future. I hope you have a great adventure with it. -Andrew P.S: With Max no longer in control of the Host, their yours to command.” Jack took the item off the letter and folded the letter. Looking at the item, it didn't seem to have much significance, but if Andrew said it's important, it's important. He then took into account the last part of the note and clicked his fingers. The Host soon grabbed hold of him, but this time instead of killing him, they lifted off the ground and flew as fast as they could. Eventually they hit the bridge floor, breaking through it and also the deadlock was broken. “Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last.” “Er, but, but the Host.” “Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me.” “There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall.” Frame said, looking at the radar. “What's your first name?” Jack asked, with Frame being confused. “Alonso.” Alonso answered, Jack quickly turned to him in shock. “You're kidding me.” “What?” “That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso.” Jack said, before pushing the main wheel forward, making the Titanic 2100 nose dive toward Earth. As they were going through the atmosphere, the front started to glow, but Jack just kept pushing the wheel. Meanwhile in 2018... “Okay, this is not fun.” Erik said, the big iceberg was now only a few meters across. Suddenly, they bumped onto the cost. “Finally, lets go back to new Emperor Land and see how Jack and the others are doing.” Erik suggested, before he and the others quickly walked back to the new Emperor Land. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100... “Engines, active.” The computer board announced, prompting Jack to suddenly start pulling the main wheel. The ship started to pull up as the ground became visible. They were mere meters from the ground when it finally started going up instead of down. They had done it. “Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me.” Jack said as he got the ship on auto pilot and let go of the wheel. “We made it.” Alonso said with pure joy. “Not all of us... Teleport! He was wearing a teleport bracelet.” Jack said upon realising what Andrew was wearing. He quickly ran to the reception, in which Mr Capper also came into the room. “Mumble, the Hacking device!” Jack said, with Mumble throwing the hacking device to Jack. The latter then went to the teleport board that contained 11 teleport bracelets. “Mister Capper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?” Jack asked. “I don't know. They should have.” “He fell, Mister Capper. He fell. What's the emergency code?” Jack shortly explained. “Er, let me see.” “What the hell are you doing?” Alonso asked, apart from Jack and Mr Capper, everyone in the room was confused. “We can bring her back.” Jack shortly explained again, Mr Capper went to the others to explain. “If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, so of we can just trigger the shift-” “There!” Jack said, in the middle of the room, Andrew was slowly fading back to normal. “I'm falling.” Andrew said as he slowly came back. “Only halfway there. Come on.” “I keep falling.” “Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment.” Jack said as the board sparked, the teleport board was starting to shut down. “Jack-” Mumble started. “No! If I can just link up the surface suspension.” “Jack, he's gone.” Mumble said in sadness. “I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it.” “Jack, let him go.” “Stop me falling.” Andrew said once more. “There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. He's just atoms, Jack. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. He's stardust.” Mumble confronted, Jack sighed angrily at his failed attempt. “I guess your right.” Jack said, before pointing the hacking device at the electronically controlled window, causing it to open. “You're not falling, Andrew. You're flying.” Jack said, the ghost of Andrew soon turned into nothing more than just specks of blue light, which floated away and out the window. A few hours later... “The engines have stabilised. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story.” “Yeah, it sure would.” Jack said, before he took most of the teleport bracelets. “Here, Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris.” Jack said, throwing each bracelet to the others. Before he and the others teleported back to new Emperor Land. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions